Devil's Playground
by LadyHimawari91
Summary: Jed comes back into his cousin, Kate's, life to save her from forces that she doesn't believe in. I came with him to help him share the burden and prevent him from drowning in the pitch darkness of his 'gift'. However we ended up with more then we had bargained for. There was much more to Bedlam then what met the eye. And it all started with a simple text "SAve katE"


_**Author's note: First fic posted in a long time, so please be kind. When I watched Bedlam, I really thought Jed could use some love. So I created Samara and her family. Other then them I own nothing. Story or chacters all belong to their rightful owners. Also I give credit where it should be given. A big thank you to my co-author; ImMyOwnDefender! Please Read and Review, and here's to hoping you enjoy the story **_

Chapter 1

"Cohabitants"

_**Samara's POV**_

It was raining hard as a car pulled over. I was standing by the side of the road, right next to Jed. My soaked hood was pulled over my head, hiding my long blonde locks. I glanced over at the driver, examining his face. Was he really the one? To say that I wasn't nervous, was to lie. But something had to be done, and.. Well, just really wanted to get out of the rain. Jed, my companion, didn't look nervous or shaken at all. He looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. All I could really do at that moment was to sigh and let him handle things. Jed got into the front seat, while I climbed into the back. Finally we could dry up!

"I'm only going as far as 62," The driver said, glancing over at Jed,who was sitting right next him.

"What's taking you up north?" The driver asked nervously as he kept glancing over at us. I watched the back of his head, as he continued to drive.

"A girl,"Jed admitted.. The way he said was rather tired and condescending and it was a stroke to my ego. At last I knew that it meant that Jed would much rather be else where, and most likely with me, not Kate. That was the very girl we were going to visit, and from what I heard about her, she was and still is a brat.

I couldn't help but let out an irritated huff, but said nothing. This was Jed's 'mission'. I just crossed my arms and sat back in my seat. Jed removed his hood and glanced at the radio then at the driver. His dark eyes bore through him, in a rather wolfish gaze. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the driver. Jed looked like a very dangerous passenger, especially when he darkened his eyes like this.

"Do you want to listen to something else?" The driver asked nervously as he tried to switch the radio station, thinking that was what the issue was.

Jed continued to stare at him, intimidating the man. It was a news broadcast about several road kills. Three to be exact. I was really starting to feel bad for our driver, but I continued to keep quiet. Being separated like this, with Jed up front and me in the back, I couldn't do much to help anyway.

"You're dead," Jed said firmly.

"You know I gotta stop and call the missus. Tell her what I want for supper.." The driver said. "It's Shepherd's pie tonight..."

"Did you hear me? I said you're dead," Jed repeated himself. He sounded calm, collected.

"What's that mean?" He asked nervously, his eyes darting around the car.

"You're dead. You might not realize it now or know it yet but you are," Jed explained blankly. "One week ago, there was a crash. The other guy drove away you weren't so lucky, mate."

The driver stopped the car, "Get out," he snapped, glaring at Jed then at me. "You too, lass."

"I know you're angry," Jed tried to placate the driver.

"I said, get out!" The man repeated angrily.

"I know you wanna take it out on somebody," Jed replied.

"All I want is to get home to my wife, okay?" he said, with a frown

"She wasn't so lucky either," he replied.

"Was it just three you killed or were there more the cops haven't found yet," Jed asked, still taking charge of the situation. "Remember!"

The man ducked his head down, hiding his face from view. Suddenly he let out a shout, and glanced at his passengers, his eyes pitch black. He lunged at Jed, trying to choke him. I unbuckled my seatbelt and tried to lead forward. I was worried for Jed, but he shook his head, telling me to stay put. Instead he pulled out the newspaper, "Look at it, look!"

I watched the man pause and grab the paper and stare at it for a moment. There was the article, with photo of our driver and his wife. It was a photo where both were smiling in a carefree manner, and yet the title was referring to their crash. I couldn't help but feel absolutely horrible, for both the man and his wife. He seemed like a very genuine person. He wasn't even realizing that he had killed 3 people.

"Your wife's waiting for you. She's just not at home," I spoke up for the first time, placing a hand on his shoulder and motioning to the window.

The man looked up, after a silhouette caught his attention. His wife... He got out of the car and got closer to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. There was a flash of headlights from a large truck and they were both gone. Both Jed and I turned away, out of habit. The ghost couple looked so real, that absolutely anyone would believe that they really would get hit by the freight truck.

"God, I hate it when they do that," I admitted, rubbing my eyes a little.

He nodded solemnly, "Yeah, but at least they're together now. No more supernatural roadside accidents as far as I know."

"Supernatural - hopefully not," I agreed, and breathed out in relief. What a night, and it wasn't even over yet. But on top of that I had some pent up complaints, "But because we had to wait for him so long, now I'm all wet and cold," I pouted, glancing over at my partner.

Jed glanced at me and moved over to the driver's side. He was very sweet to me and shrugged off his jacket, "Here take mine," he smiled slightly, still shaking off what had just happened.

I took it into my own hands and happily put it on. I smiled, taking in his scent and letting it surround me as I snuggled into the jacket. It was way big on me but that's what made it even better, "Thanks. I feel warmer already~" I said as I climbed into the front passenger seat, next to Jed. "Why are we going up north again? I thought we had other plans..?"

"Isn't Kate a big girl?" I asked, running a teasing finger down Jed's arm. What could I say? I just don't want to meet this woman. I just want to stay with my man, my Jed.. "What can she possibly need saving from?"

Jed smiled, "We will, and we just need to make this quick stop, And since they're turning an asylum into a hotel there's plenty to be frightened of there."

"They shouldn't be disturbing a place like that in the first place. I suppose you're right," I sighed, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. I suppose that as long as I was still with the man I loved, it shouldn't really matter. Jed smirked at me and turned his face so I ended up catching his lips instead.

"Keep your eyes on the road~!" I pulled back, gasping worriedly. I wanted to live! Jed chuckled and kept on driving. I laced my fingers with his own, watching Jed from the corner of my eye. We have been together for a while, a very happy few months. So far our relationship has been going very good. So has the sex. Oh, it wasn't good that I was letting my mind wander. I really had it bad for this one~

And I know for a fact that Jed felt the same; there was a time when Jed had admired and loved Kate, but that feeling quickly died when she allowed him to be sent away and put in the institution. It was replaced by betrayal.

That was where we met. In one of the mental institutions. I was mostly a loner, because while everyone thought I did have 'issues', in reality I was the same as Jed. To say that that had been a relief to find someone with such a similar gift as my own was an understatement. And apparently that wasn't everything that amazed him about me. What seemed to draw him to me even more was the way I handled the situations. In spite of seeing so many horrible things I still managed to bounce back and have a bright, sunny, personality. Or at least it was what Jed called it.

I'd add impishness to my description. Jed told me this; It was almost like the darkness didn't affect me. Or at least if it did, I did my very best to never let it show. To him, I was like an angel, with a halo of blonde hair and big blue eyes. Art that together was what made him fall for me in the first place.

I just couldn't help but to continue stealing glances at Jed, as he continued to drive on. He usually scared people, with the way his eyes darkened when he was angry. At the same time, they could be so soft. When they were, he looked like a puppy. What a talent indeed! When they were soft, they definitely worked their magic on me. I keep cursing myself for being so weak for those eyes. My heart raced, my knees buckled.. The works.

Jed's own ability always seemed to burden him. Like a heavy weight that he could never get rid of or shake off, and with every encounter with a spirit he seemed to drown deeper. That was when I realized that even though he would never admit it, not to himself or to anyone else, but he needed help. So I took matters into my own hands to try and lighten that burden. Bring some light into his life. It even seemed to be working! At least around me he was able to laugh and smile more. It was a small accomplishment, but it was one nevertheless and I was sure proud of it!

I lifted his hand up to press it to my lips. "You will owe me one for this trip," I warned, teasingly.

Jed smirked, "Make it, me owing you every night and we're squared," he bargained.

"Every night?" I couldn't believe him. He could be such a tease when he wanted to after all. "You're really serious about it? We barely got any sleep last time~"

Jed smirked almost like he was replaying the memory in his mind. I knew him all to well, to know exactly what he was going on inside his head. I smirked, moving my hand to rest against his thigh, just above his knee. Jed glanced at me and chuckled, "Hard not to."

"Pervert," I leaned against his arm a little, grinning impishly at my man. "I'm starting to think that it's all you want from me."

Now of course that wasn't true. Jed was my rock, my anchor. You could even call him somewhat of a safety blanket. And he never stopped feeling the same way towards me. I knew this by the way Jed was still gripping my hand tightly and affectionately.

"You know I don't," he smiled.

"But why not. I don't mind you owing me every night. You're pretty good at what you do, but," I smirked cutely. Boy, did I have some ideas I wanted to try out! "For this trip I want something extra special~"

Jed smirked, "Like what? Name it and you'll get it," he winked at me. Oh, he shouldn't have said that~

My smirk only grew more impish, "Oh, I like the sound of that," I giggled, as I leaned over and whispered exactly what I wanted from him into his ear. It was so amusing watching Jed's ears turn red, but he was now grinning. We both loved it when the other got playful and talked dirty.

Jed smirked as we drove on, but frowned when his phone kept buzzing with texts. He glanced down at the screen and cursed under his breath.

"That same number again?" I asked

Jed nodded, "Yeah, all the time."

_"Save Kate. Go to Bedlam."_

Jed sighed. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was getting frustrated and irritated by this situation. Just thinking about.. An unknown number was telling us to go to a place, that was practically hell for ones like us. And we were actually listening to it.

When we finally made it to the front gates Jed got out and motioned for me to follow. Reluctantly I did, "Let's go," he said, attempting to smile at me.

"Wait, get rid of the keys," I offered quickly. It wouldn't end well if the car would be traced to us. He nodded, tossing the keys into the bushes next to us. I grabbed by bag and followed at a brisk jog after Jed.

Together we hurried past a pair of girls and rushed upstairs to Kate's flat. I didn't really bother to take s good look at them, but one thing really did stand out – one of the girl had bright, neon orange hair.

"Oh my," I head one of the girls mumble after us. By the sound of it she even started following us.

When we reached Kate's room it seemed empty. I looked around, taking in the sight. The fflat was clean and tidy for the most part. Except the sink. It had some nasty, murky looking green water.

"Jed, check out this sink..." I said quietly, motioning for him to come over.

He glanced at the sink and blinked slowly, "Any idea what that is?"

"Not any regular water, I can tell you that for sure. It's got a strong smell even. Kind of rotten," If this was a sign of haunting then it was bad. We had to find Kate, quickly. Then I heard noises, coming from the bathroom, so I pointed to the door, "there.."

Jed nodded and grabbed the knob. As he did I could see him squeeze his eyes shut. He was seeing something! He however quickly pulled himself together and barged into the bathroom. There was, apparently Kate, making out with a man. Jed reacted immediately, pulling him off of Kate. Right, of course she needed saving. Now I really couldn't believe that we made this detour, just to see her and some man only half clothed.

However... The man seemed familiar, "Ryan..?" I asked, blinking in surprise.

Ryan glanced back at me, wide-eyed, "Samara?"

"Why..?" I couldn't help but ask. I still remember Ryan from college. He actually helped me through my math class. We even got to be pretty good friends, until of course I had to leave 'for my health'. He didn't know about my 'gift'.

"I didn't know you liked women like.. that" I said with a small smirk as I looked Kate over. She was nothing special. Dirty blonde, more brownish hair and hazel eyes. Average body weight and height. But that wasn't what took me by surprise. Not the fact that Ryan was going for someone's her, but that he was going for a girl in general. I always thought he, well, still played ball bit for an entirely different team.

Ryan flushed, "Uh. um, well who is this," he changed subjects, but gave me a look that said that we'll have to talk.

"He's with me," I said, feeling my cheeks burn.

"I'm her cousin," Jed answered, motioning to Kate.

"Jed? What the bloody hell?" Kate asked angrily. If I had to guess I'd say that things were just starting to get good for her. "And you're not. We're not even related! Jesus..." she scoffed in irritation, grabbing her shirt from the tub. It was soaking wet. Did she not notice the dark water stains running down the walls?

Another girl jogged in after us. It was the one we ran past at the entrance. She looked at Ryan, who was pulling on his pants, and then Kate. First her eyes widened, then she looked away and backed out of the bathroom. Poor girl. I know that look.. It was heartbreak.

I stepped in front of Ryan, letting him get dressed. "Hello..." I said to the girl, trying to be polite as ever

She glanced up at me, with her dark, almost black eyes, "Uh, hi, I'm sorry do I know you," she asked curiously.

"No, but I'd love to get acquainted," I gave her one of my trademark sweet, sincere smiles. "I'm Samara. Samara Flemming"

The girl smiled back hesitantly, "Molly," she said quietly, stretching out a hand, to shake mine.

Kate stormed past us both and grabbed Molly's arm, dragging her away. They probably had plans that we were stopping. Molly waved bye to me, promising to talk more later.

I glanced around the flat again, taking it in this time, "I hope they don't mind it if we crash here for the night.." I murmured glancing at Jed, who looked pissed off. I'd have to turn that frown upside down, somehow.

He nodded at me, "Yeah, we can take the couch if you don't mind," he offered, with a little half-smile at me. He knew I was right and we should have just continued on our own way, but since we were here, we might as well make the best of it.

I glanced over at the offered couch, "If I fall off.. I'm blaming you," I said, jokingly pointing out how narrow it seemed. One person would fit just fine, but two? Well, only if one was on top of the other~

Jed chuckled, "As if I'd let you fall," he shook his head.

"Well, you better not, or you'll owe me double," I warned as I pulled off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. Then I pulled off my sweater that was still damp from the rain. I was now standing next to Jed in just a light tank top and jeans.

Jed chuckled, "How about we take a break for tonight, since we're on a couch?"

Samara nodded, "Seems fair," I kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip. "Hopefully it won't be for long, right?"

"Of course not," Jed smirked against my lips, and nipped right back at them, "As if I could resist that. How about when no one's here?" he winked.

I hummed eagerly, but for now just promised to behave. It's all I could do really. Jed smirked and stripped of his clothes down to his boxers. Then he got the sheets and pillows ready. I just watched him, enjoying the view. The I took of my own jeans, but stayed in my undergarments and the tank. I loved getting right back at him. Finally I climbed on the couch next to Jed, joining him. Jed stared at me for the longest time, the cast a look down, fighting back a smirk.

I just giggled, "So, good night then?" I said with an impish smirk

Jed chuckled wrapping his arms around me and cuddling closer, "Now it is," he said, bending down to kiss me. He could be so gentle when he wanted to. I just loved it! I returned the kiss, as I closed my eyes. Soon the both of us were sound asleep.

In the morning however I felt Jed stir, like he was having a nightmare. Most likely a vision, actually. I tried to rub his chest gently, hoping to calm him down.

Jed groaned and grunted slightly, "..."

"It's okay," I whispered softly into his ear. I tightened my arms around him in an attempt to give him some comfort. I felt Jed tightened his arms around me, pressing me closer to him. At times like this all I could do was to hug him back, and try to keep the nightmares away.

"Jed.." I whispered gently. I closed my eyes, pressing my brow to his own, to try and feel for what he was seeing.

Water and screaming. The water was filling up her lungs. Ring. They tried to drown her. They took her ring. How many times have they dunked her in the water and held her there? It was all in fast flashes, but you could tell the bigger picture even from that.

I opened my own eyes, catching my breath. I shook the images from my mind and tried to wake Jed up, he's seen enough. Jed gasped as his eyes flew open, then he sighed and rested his head back down against the pillow.

"You okay, tough guy?" I whispered, kissing his brow.

Jed stared at her and smiled, "Yeah. I am now," he smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked, fighting back a chuckle.

Jed smiled and cuddled closer. I just shook my head and leaned into his embrace, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck and pressing a tender kiss there. "You want to try to go back to sleep again? It's already morning anyway.."

Jed rubbed his eye and while his free hand ran down along my back softly. His touch sent such pleasant tingles along my skin, "What time is it," he tried to stifle a yawn.

I lifted my head up and looked around for a clock, "My best guess is 7 or 8.."

Jed leaned back, "Maybe we should get up," he mumbled, "But I don't feel like facing the awkwardness of the morning," he sighed.

"Aw, poor baby," I chuckled as I shifted under the covers and sat on top of him straddling his hips teasingly. "It was kind of our fault.. We burst in.. You knocked down the door~"

Jed chuckled, "Sure blame the man."

"Yup, well who else is there?" I asked, leaning downwards against Jed. "I can take part of the blame. I really should have stopped you~ Tied you up, and not let you out of the room back home"

Jed chuckled, "Oh, you enjoy those sort of games," he grinned, joking back.

"Maybe," I teased. I was more then happy to see him get his spite back. At least I actually could always better his mood, "I wonder how long you'd last in one of those~"

Jed chuckled, "One day we should test that theory," he laughed.

"Oh, absolutely," I whispered into his ear. "I'd like that, very much~"

Jed smirked and rolled us over so that he was on top, "Only it won't be me being tied down," he winked

.

"Me? Why me?" I asked cutely, betting my lashes innocently at him. "You don't want to let me play with you~?"

He chuckled and kissed my nose. I pecked Jed's lips in return, "Then I guess that means you are awake and ready for a long day~?" I asked glancing up at him.

Jed nodded, "Might as well get it ova' with."

"We're gonna have to face then either way," I said, giving him a little smile. "Come on, we can do it~! Take a bath, muster up your courage," I teased, nuzzling my nose against his.

Jed chuckled, and got up, "Sounds like a plan."

I stretched out on the couch and glanced at him as he stood up. Jed was still only in his boxers and a shirt. Boy, if we were alone in the flat I would definitely follow right after him into that bathtub~

And he wouldn't mind at all.

"Don't take too long, or I'll have to drag you out of there," I teased

Jed smirked then went to open the door but paused when he saw Ryan about to come out. The man looked down and quickly brushed past Jed and headed to his room. I'd have to try and talk to Ryan later. Jed left into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

I got up and quickly got dressed, The others would be up soon as well, anyway. I changed into some jeans and a fresh tank top and a green button-up sweater over. I brushed my hair and started to put away the bedding that Jed and I had used for the night.

When she was done, she went to get some coffee, and bumped into Mol, "Good morning," I said pleasantly. "Sorry about last night.. "

Molly smiled at her, "No worries. So...how did you meet Jed?"

"A while back, He was at the same hospital as me. Don't tell anyone, or they'll get the wrong idea.." I said lowly and took a sip from the cup. Molly nodded slowly. Ryan soon joined us, looking pretty sour.

"Morning buddy," I said, smiling cutely at him. "You okay...?"

Ryan nodded quietly, "I guess..."

"Look, Jed didn't mean to come off as an ass.. He's actually a really good guy," I tried to assure him, placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "And we'll be out of here before you know it~"

I glanced up, only to see Jed, walking out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was using the other to dry off his hair. I wasn't staring, I was admiring~. Did Jed do that on purpose?

Jed walked by and glanced around at the tenants

"Mind getting some clothes on?" I whispered to him, passing him a cup and the coffee pot.

Kate was the last to join us. And after a long awkward silence, she said, "Some birthday, huh?" So it was her birthday last night? Mol and Ryan were silent, giving her upset looks

"And here I thought it would be awkward," Jed murmured, leaning a little closer to me.

Kate glanced around and her eyes stopped at the windows, "What's wrong with the windows?"

Ryan glanced up, "Must be the radiators they're scorching."

"I didn't touch them," Kate frowned and glanced at Molly.

"Don't look at me," Molly said, grudgingly,

"Jed?" Kate asked, arching a brow, "Um.. I don't believe I got your name..." she glanced at me, challengingly.

"Cause I didn't give it to you," I said simply, with a little smirk on my face then bit into my toast. "And it wasn't me either. I was busy being a pillow for most of the night~"

Kate arched a brow, "Well, Jed," she demanded an explanation.

"Nope, but I can take a look, I've done a bit of plumbing," He said casually.

"Would you," Kate's face lit up about this, "You know that contractor plumbers are rumored to be nightmares, I'll buy you breakfast, and we can start from there"

Kate brushed past me, moving closer to Jed. As she talked, I started making faces behind her back, mocking Kate and trying to cheer up a droopy Molly and a frustrated Ryan. Molly started snickering as for Ryan, he just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Sounds good," Jed said with a polite nod and a smile. Kate glanced at me, but just as she started to turn, I already stopped making fun of her and was back to sipping at my coffee. Molly smirked and went back to sipping her own mug. Even Ryan was starting to cheer up a but since he was fighting back a smirk of his own.

I winked at them, and put my cup in the sink, going back the couch. I wanted to check my stuff and make sure that if we will leave, that I had everything. While I did that, I could hear Kate trying to make peace with Molly, by giving her some sort of a ring, that looked strangely familiar. And then on her way out, Kate and Ryan had a quiet talk at the door, which got Ryan upset once again.

"Want some chocolate?" I pipped up, as I glanced at him, "You got to be crazy to say no~ Ryan, you're cuter when you're not pouting"

Ryan looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Little miss perfect giving you a hard time?" I asked, as I followed after him to his room. Jed was going with Kate anyway. I'd be left behind anyway, because there wasn't an invitation for me from Kate. "She seems like a snob. Don't tell me you guys are friends?"

"Not really by choice," he said as he pulled up a chair for me. I sat down, looking around his bedroom.

"Are you still deciding what team you swing for?" I asked, still so much used to my American phrases. I giggled merrily at a memory, "I remember all those girls at college that tried to flirt with you but you never responded, to any of them."

Ryan chuckled, "Well, maybe I...I might rethink being with girls cause of last night," he joked.

"Kate isn't even good looking," I said, with an impish smirk. "Now Molly..."

Ryan glanced at me, his eyes widening slightly "Do...you think Molly likes me?..."

"What I saw today, was jealously. Seeing you with Kate. I think she does, but I didn't tell you that, deal?" I winked, playfully. Why not try to play a little matchmaker~?

Ryan nodded looking really embarrassed now, "Well, I really think I made an even bigger dick of myself than I realized especially to Mol."

"It's okay, we woman are hard to deal with in the first place anyway," I patted his shoulder. "Sometimes I don't even know how Jed puts up with me~"

"Oh god...you're with him," he asked wide-eyed.

"Well.. yeah.." I nodded, arching a brow at him, "I thought it was kind of obvious.."

"We got together a while ago, due to accident of fate," I said, sounding fakely dramatic.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Very funny," he nudged me.

"What?" I asked, innocently. "I was away for my health and Jed was there as well. That's all~" Yeah, the last thing I wanted was to go into detail about me being in a facility for mental patients.

Ryan nodded, "Ah, right, you had to leave right after college," he murmured in thought.

"Yeah," I nodded, then grinned brightly at my old friend. I was just extremely happy to be able to catch up with him. "But I'm all better now~"

_**Jed's POV**_

Boy was Samara lucky. She was upstairs, probably having a good time. I was sitting across from Kate, trying my best to have a conversation with her.

"Bedlam Heights? You couldn't think of a better' name," I murmured against the rim of my coffee mug.

"Well, it sounded better then 'The Bettany Hospital for Idiots and Imbeciles'," Kate said as she watched me. Oh she hadn't changed a bit, "It was our family's building. Dad wanted it back and he wanted it for something good, and I agree with him."

I just hummed, and gave a quiet shrug.

"Jed don't you think you'd be better off...?" Of course, she was going to tell me to go back home.

"I need to be here, but trust me I really don't," I answered thickly.

"What's here for you?" Kate asked, "Look, don't fool yourself. I can't be responsible for you Jed"

"You don't have to be," I answered simply nonchalantly. As I looked closer I really didn't see the allure or the beauty that once attracted me to Kate.

"Really?" Kate asked, looking surprised. "Okay.. then you can stay but only for a couple of days, no more," she warned. She was probably thinking back to Samara, who she knew was with me. "And is.. she staying with you?"

"Yeah...we had plans to meet her parents and family," I answered, nodding. After several months of being a couple, it only seemed like the right thing to do. "So if you don't mind, she can stay with me on the couch."

"Meet the parents?" That surprised Kate even more. I couldn't help but smirk against my mug.

"Ah, I see, she helped you get out, didn't she and you're repaying the favor," Kate sipped at her tea.

I stared at her, amazed at the conclusion when me to, "It's not a prison Kate, I was discharged from the hospital, and I had met her there when she was there for a follow up appointment to see a doctor. Then we started talking, and soon got together and then things got serious," I explained, frowning. I shouldn't have to explain myself to Kate.

"How serious are we talking?" Kate asked. Was it just me, or was there a hint of jealousy in her voice? "Does she know that you can see them? Or you don't anymore? You are taking your medications, aren't you?"

I groaned inwardly and glanced at her, " I'm well, Kate, and just trust me...serious," I fought back a smirk at a memory of a specific night. I preferred not to answer whether I could still see the ghosts or not. "And yeah, she knew."

"Jed, non-stop sex isn't exactly 'serious'," Kate said, going back to her drink. "And if she knows and keeps it going, then she is must be.. Is she like you?" Kate suddenly asked. "I see no other explanation.. "

I gazed at her. She always rushed to conclusions, "It's not always sex, Kate," 'not like you', I really wanted to say, "And how would you know? Perhaps some people are a bit more accepting than others'," I answered.

"Then she must be a saint," Kate said, sounding irritated. "So then what will you do when you leave?" She asked. She sounded like she was hopeful that it would be soon. She didn't seem to really like Samara all that much. "Go meet the parents, and then?"

I nodded, "That's the plan," I nodded casually.

"What about after that?" Kate asked, arching a brow.

"I'll find a job, and move into an apartment not far from the parents," I said with a shrug. We just wanted to try and build a normal life for ourselves. Both of us deserved to have some time to each other, with no ghosts interfering with our lives.

"Playing house," Kate nodded. "Well, just be careful, if you know what I mean. We have enough of one.. like you on the family. Don't make any more,"

I rolled my eyes at Kate and her behavior, "Not yet, Samara and I talked about it." True, we thought about kids. Samara did want kids, but both of us thought first about passing on our gifts to any child the two of us could have.

"Is that so?" Kate nodded, "That's smart of you"

She was really giving me a hard time today. It was getting extremely annoying. I sighed and finished the coffee, "Is there a reason you're asking me this. The third degree?"

"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing, Jed," Kate said casually, or so she tried to seem.

"Thanks for breakfast," I said shortly, shaking my head at Kate.

"Welcome," Kate said and stood up, "Just make sure you get to that radiator."

On my way back to the flat I ran into my other least favorite person. My uncle, Waren Bettany, the real owner of the building,

"Come to look at my building Jed?" He asked with a usual smug and twisted smirk on his face. It was the same one that always made me want to punch him. "I assume it's the building, nothing else."

"Don't think I got your get well card, uncle Warren," I said, keeping a cool head.

"Mush have gotten lost in the post," Warren shrugged my comment off. In reality I knew that he couldn't care less. If I would have been locked up my entire life, I bet he'd celebrate it. "Your mum's been on the phone."

"Yeah? Wants you to put me away again?" I asked flatly. I already knew where most of their conversations lead, after so many years.

"She was taking me out of it actually. She doesn't seem to think it's doing you any good," Warren said carelessly. "And you know, I think she's right."

"Never thought you paid attention to what mum said," I rolled my eyes, looking back up at the building. I just wanted to get back upstairs.

"Well, at the end of the day – you're family," he said and got out his wallet. He took out a couple of bills and handed then to me. When I tried to refuse them, he shrugged, "Take it. You and your pretty girl will be gone before we know it," he said making sure that I realized that he knew I had Samara with me. "Now, any problems.. voices in your head.. you come to me"

"I'm better not, uncle Warren," I said, feeling my anger start to grow again. This was why I hated family reunions. Both Kate and her father just never seemed to stop thinking that I was insane. This was exactly why I preferred Samara's company so much. She treated me like I was normal, like there was absolutely nothing wrong with me. She supported me, no matter what I had to do. It was easy to believe that I couldn't wait to get out of here. I watched Warren walk away, and after cooling down headed upstairs as well.

A little while later, I did get to the radiator, as promised and Samara sitting on the edge of the tub, quietly watching me work. Mol peeked her head in, looking around carefully and jumped seeing the two of us, "God, you scared me.. banging away.. sorry, did that sound wrong?" Molly stuttered, making Samara giggle.

"Where are all my postcards from your travels, Mol?" I chuckled, glancing up at her. Kate and I knew Mol since we were kids. We actually got along pretty well. I used to wind her up so much with my ghost stories.

"Nobody sends postcards anymore," Molly smiled sheepishly, as she went to sit next to Samara. Samara scooted over, letting Molly join her on the windowsill. The two were getting along great so far, "So when are you...?"

"Oh, we'll be gone before you know it," I said, reassuringly and Samara nodded.

"We had other plans, but made this necessary pit-stop," Samara sighed. "Jed, by the way, I called my parents, said we're being held up.. "

"Oh, I don't mind you guys staying longer," Molly said quickly. "It might be nice having someone else around to keep an eye on Kate..."

Samara rolled her eyes, "I didn't think she needed baby-sitters at her age. And plus, Ryan's still pouting,"

Molly nodded her head, "It's a hard time for him.. it's coming to a year since his brother died," she said.

Samara blinked then frowned, "He didn't tell me that.. What happened to James?" I looked up from his work as well.

"He drowned," Molly said, and got up to take care of her chores

Samara exchanged a look with me. She didn't look a bit comfortable. I knew she hated swimming and that she had an incident when she was a kid. But she didn't tell me a lot of details, and I didn't push her. I knew she would, whenever she was ready.

I scowled, "Well...I hope he gets through it well," I said with a nod.

Samara watched Molly leave, with a rare, thin and rather forced smile.

"There's two," I said quickly. getting up from the floor and going to her side.

"Yeah," Samara said heavily, as she pinched the bridge of her nose, regaining her composure. She obviously didn't want me to see that this whole situation was bringing back painful memories to her. "But I don't think it's James, Ryan's brother.. Why would he haunt the flat?"

"If he is, it's because Ryan is the one keeping him here," I answered, "James is worried for his brother."

"The other one's a woman," I stared at the wrench in my free hand.

"I know it's the voice of experience, but we don't know any of this for sure.." Samara said quietly. "That woman, I saw her too.. She wants something. I think something was taken from her." She said, her voice was growing quieter and quieter "That was after they drowned her. After her lungs filled up with water and she could do nothing but choke. It's quite terrifying.."

I stared at her, as I started to slowly understand, "Yeah," then I looked at the radiator, "I used to be afraid of heights."

"Jed.. I know how it felt for her," Samara said as she moved closer to me, seeking comfort. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I didn't say anything, giving her all the time she needed to start talking again, "You think I could always see these things? I stared to when I was nine.. Because of an accident," she said, lowering her eyes.

"I went swimming, in the river alone, and when I swam too far away from the shore, the current got stronger. I tried to get back to shore, but I couldn't. I panicked, and I was dragged down. All I could see was the surface, that I knew I had to reach..." Samara cuddled closer to my side, wrapping her own arms around me. "I don't even remember how I got to shore. All I know is that I was throwing up water and I cold barely breathe. It was the most terrifying day of my life," she whispered. There.. she finally told me. She mustered a smile, but did look a bit pale, because of the memory.

"I never told you about it, have I?" Samara asked, "I just.. don't like talking about it, much," she admitted quietly.

I put my wrench down and fully wrapped my arms around her. I rested my chin on the top of her head gently, holding her protectively and tightly. "It's in the past. What matters is that you're here now, and you survived," I whispered to her, kissing her brow.

Samara cuddled against me, with a tender smile. "I know that I have to get over it, and I'm sure that I will now," she said gratefully, looking up at me with those big baby blue eyes of hers. "I have you by my side now after all," Her smile was sincere again as she pecked my lips lightly.

"Oh.. I wanted to ask.. What did Kate want? You were gone for forever," She asked curiously. "Did she give you a hard time? I can tell you're irritated by how into you're working."

I sighed, "Well, she's at a bit of disbelief that you and I are together, but we talked about how I needed to be here for her safety, then we should be gone, I promised to earn my stay by fixing things around here."

"She'll exploit the hell out of you," Samara shook her head. Funny how quickly she caught on what type of a person Kate was, "And how is it hard to believe that you and I are together and serious?" She pouted cutely.

I chuckled and kissed her lips, "Kate's that way, always has been. Never wanting to share, especially her toys. She thinks the world revolves around her. She thought my attention would revolve around her too," I shrugged.

"Well you are not her toy, that's first, and second is that someone needs to knock her off her pedestal, for her own good," Samara pulled me closer. She really shouldn't do that. I'd start reacting if I was too close, that would lead us into one of our usual games. "Otherwise, if she falls on her own, it'll be even more painful and disappointing"

I stared at her, hearing the last bit, "I assume you learned this from a wise voice of reason," I asked with a smile.

"Well, it wasn't personal experience. I was never a 'Kate', my parents raised me right," She said, smiling. We were both enjoying our time alone, while Molly and the others were out. "Pride is a sin, you know."

I nodded, "And its a sin that can kill you, or someone else," I murmured.

"Exactly," Samara said gently. I felt a pleasant chill, as she ran her hand down along my side. Okay, now I knew for a fact that she was teasing me on purpose. "But you should probably get back to work~"

I smiled and nodded, "We should be out of here by tonight," I'd really try to keep this family.

"Not if Kate finds something else in need of fixing," Samara chuckled, "I already let my parents know that we had to take a detour. I think were a bit disappointing to hear that. They have been wanting to meet you, since I've been telling them quite a bit about Jed Harper," she said with a tender smile.

I chuckled and leaned in to give her lips a warm, soft kiss, "Can't wait to meet them," I was still hugging her tightly.

"You'll love them, I'm sure," Samara whispered against my lips, then kissed back, deepening the kiss. She has skills, I'll give her that. I just enjoyed the moment, running my fingers through her blonde hair.

"But maybe we can stay until tomorrow.. I want to support Ryan. It is the day his brother died. You won't mind sharing the couch again, will you?" Samara asked as she pulled away just slightly. "And we still need to figure out who this ghost is.."

I nodded, "I don't mind, as long as your parents don't get impatient," I said with a smile.

"I'll handle it," She promised.

We talked for awhile longer, until a rather strange occurrence. It had sounded like water dripping. And I wasn't crazy, cause Samara heard it too.

Together we followed the sound, to check Ryan's room, and saw all of the computer screens lighting up with only one image on it and the dripping sound coming clearly from each screen.

"Oh, well.. that's fine.. I was going to say that if they have leaky faucets, then don't offer to fix them," Samara said, when more screens started to flash on. Creepy. I couldn't help but scowl at this and abruptly turned off all the screens.

"Now that might be James," Samara commented, as she helped me get to some of the computers.

"Yeah," I looked over at her, "I'll be right back," I pecked her lips affectionately, "Got to see something."

"Where are you going?" Samara asked, blinking cutely.

"To the lobby," I answered with a tight smile. Boy did I hate to have to go down there. I could list a few things I'd much rather be doing. Most involved Samara.

"Okay," Samara nodded and let me go. "I'm not going to say 'have fun'.. Just don't let it get to you, okay?"

I nodded and leaned forward kissing her deeply. Samara was really something special. So sweet, caring. I don't know where and vin what state of mind I'd be if not for her.

"Quit it," Samara teased against my lips, trying to pull away. "Keep going and I'll jump you, not caring about anything~"

I fought back a chuckle, and pecked her nose. That was actually exactly what I was hoping for, but it was alright, we'll have a moment. I walked towards the door then paused, "Be back soon. You be good."

"Aren't I always?" Samara asked as she leaned against the windowsill,, with a devilish grin. I just snickered. I knew her best; underneath that blond halo of hair, were little tiny devil's horns~

Samara giggled and ducked her head down, "I'll help with dinner. I think Ryan and I are the only people here that actually know how to cook~"

"Well now I'll have to think of a way to apologize," I opened the door.

"Get him a drink, isn't that like a peace offering between guys? I mean how do you apologize in general?" She asked.

"I buy someone a drink," I laughed and stepped out.

"Unisex version," Samara chuckled as she watched me leave.

I went downstairs to the lobby, ad there I found old photos of the staff from back in the days. The more I looked at the photographs, the more brief visions popped into my head of their nasty ends. Some of these people deserved it and some didn't. No, not some. Most of them deserved what they got..

_**Samara's POV**_

I went to the fridge and glanced inside to see what the gang had in there at all. Food, drinks, beer.

Nice~

My mom did teach me to do wonders with whatever was left in the fridge. I started to cook, humming to myself. Soon Ryan joined me and we continued to cook, laughing about some random things. I was actually having came out of the bathroom holding her neck, and rubbing it.

"Did something happen?" I asked, genuinely concerned for my new friend.

"I'm dating the Boston strangler, didn't you hear," Molly joked, smiling lamely.

"And if seriously?" I asked, chuckling and shaking my head.

"I got my necklace caught in the sink, almost drowned, that sort of thing," Molly said with a simple smile.

"You okay?" I frowned again. I reached out and placed a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder. When was the last time Kate did that, I bet?

Molly nodded, "Oh yeah, it's not so bad, I had gone through worse." She gave me a brighter smile.

"Alright," I nodded then turned to Ryan, "What are you going to do tomorrow? I'm sorry.. Mol told me about James.. " I said quietly.

"I'll be going to mass with my mum, then have a quiet dinner together," he answered while he chopped some more veggies. "It's easier that way."

I nodded, and gave him a smile. That was when we heard the door close; it was Jed coming back. Molly and Ryan glanced at him too, but Ryan went back to his cutting, Molly cleared her throat and said, "There's beer in the fridge, Jed."

Jed arched a brow but smirked and went right for the fridge. I just shook my head and gave a little chuckled at Jed's behavior. It was almost as if Jed was trying to be cute. At least he was trying to follow my advice.

"Quit pouting," she whispered lowly, nudging Ryan.

"Sorry about last night," Jed said as he offered Ryan a beer.

Ryan stared at him for a long while, then wiped his hands clean on a towel and took the bottle, "Did me a favor actually. Turned up before I made and even bigger dick of myself," Ryan said, with an even smile and clinked his bottle against Jed's

Jed chuckled, "Cheers. Yeah, Kate's been known to a lot of stupid stuff even back in the day."

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" I smirked as I glanced at the two. Ryan nodded in agreement as he took a swig of his beer.

"Do you like it here though?" Samara asked, as I continued cooking the stew that I had chosen to make.

Ryan shrugged, "Eh, it's alright."

"And you know that Kate's grandad ran the old asylum?" Jed asked, taking a swig of his beer. "And that they shut him down. Abuse of patients."

"Kate's granddad," Ryan repeated in question, furrowing his brows.

"And they say that you're the one with issues?" I asked Jed, evenly as I watched the cooking pot.

"Did he go down for it?" Ryan asked quietly.

"No," Jed answered plainly, "He died before it could get to court."

To me it sounded a bit too convenient. Obviously Jed little to no respect towards Kate's grandfather.

"But then.. why would they come back?" Ryan asked, looking confused. Jed just shook his head at that, the look on his face unreadable. He hardly knew the answer either. I glanced at him as well, looking just as lost.

Dinner was probably even more awkward then breakfast.

"Well, thank god at least one of us can cook. Ryan this is delicious, I'll come after you for seconds," Kate said, in her usual, smug tone of voice.

"Actually Samara helped Ryan with dinner," Jed smirked, as he dug in.

Kate paused for a second, but gave me a thin smile. Well, Kate was a spoiled little princess, who obviously didn't know how to cook. I fought back the urge to chuckle at her. I felt Jed reached his hand down underneath the table and gently slip it into my hold. He started stroking my hand with his thumb gently. I turned to smile at him, giving his hand a squeeze. Kate noticed that something was going on, and decided to switch the subject;

"So Mol, how did your interview go?" She asked.

"I turned up, and that's about it," Molly said with a sheepish smile.

"You didn't say anything about wanting to travel, did you?" Kate looked frustrated now.

Molly mumbled something about not being everywhere, which sounded more like a rant. Ryan chimed in after her, "Mol's been everywhere. Vietnam," he trailed off listing other places.

"Job center," Kate noted.

"Haha," Molly said.

"She does a mean henna tattoo," Kate added. I rolled her eyes. Why was Mol friends with a woman like Kate?

When dinner was finally over with, I got up and helped Mol to clean up, "How can you tolerate someone like Kate?" I whispered.

"Ignoring her bad moments," Molly answered simply, "Focus on her nice moments.

"She has those?" I asked, but sighed and nodded, "I guess you're right, sorry.."

"Mol," Kate asked as she came up to the girls. "You not really planing on going traveling, are you?"

"Yeah," Molly whispered. She started putting the dishes in the dryer, continuing the conversation. I patted Molly's shoulder and went to Jed's side, letting Kate and Molly have a moment. After a short talk Molly decided to go for a drink. She offered me to join her, but the I refused. Usually I wouldn't mind, but today the thought of alcohol was making me queasy;

"No, I think I'll pass, maybe another night," I said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll just go and get Zoe then for the drink, see you," Mol nodded. She patted my shoulder with a grin.

I nodded, and went to mind and Jed's couch to sit down, joining my boyfriend. "I hate sharing a flat, you never get time to yourself," I sighed, leaning against him.

Jed chuckled and wrapped an arm around me, "Well, Ryan's in his room, Kate's in the bathroom, and Mol's out, we're alone now," he pulled me even closer to him.

"Yeah, well not for long," She said, moving into his lap. "Kate'll eventually come out of there you know~"

"Then let's embrace this short moment," he smirked and leaned in, kissing me softly.

"But now you really owe me. Big time~" I teased in a soft whisper as I started to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the moment. Jed chuckled against my lips and ran his hands through my hair, then moved them to my back, holding me close.

"What? I'm a woman with needs~" I smirked, playfully. Jed smirked right back at me and nibbled on my bottom lip playfully.

"Tease," I whispered, as I started to pull away and then kissed him again. He kissed back deeply, and ran his hands down my sides, until the door opened revealing Molly. And right on cue Kate came out of the bathroom. I pulled away, feeling my face heating up. Luckily I had my back to both Kate and Molly, so I at least didn't have to fully face him. Hopefully they wouldn't see that they interrupted them either. Jed sighed and pressed his brow against my neck in exasperation.

"Just let them leave," I whispered into his ear. Jed nodded and nuzzled against my neck and pressed a kiss against my skin. He reluctantly pulled away to look up. He blinked when he heard that Mol's friend, Zoe, had never come home last night. Looks like it was strange in Molly's eyes. But Kate was as casual as ever, just telling Molly not to worry ant that Zoe would be back eventually.

Molly nodded and gave a smile, "Goodnight then Kate. Goodnight Samara, Jed," she said pleasantly, and walked to her room. Leaving only the three of them. Jed started settling into the couch. He glanced up and noticed Kate staring at him. Or us more likely.

I finally turned my head, "Do you mind?" I asked Kate, with a snap. I sent her a dark glare. Was this her idea of payback for us barging in on her and Ryan. Kate's mouth twitched as she turned and walked back to her room. More like stalked back to her room. Jed arched a brow. She was jealous, I could tell.

I huffed, climbing off of Jed, "Killed it.." I grumbled, as I took off my sweater and was left in my tank and underwear, as a pajama.

Jed chuckled, "Just get in here, or you'll get cold," he said scooting over.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled grumpily, getting under the covers.

Jed wrapped his arms around me, from behind, and spooned me close to him, pressing my back to his chest. I glanced over my shoulder at him and sighed. I turned around and ran my hand down his chest, "What? I was getting hopeful~" I mumbled, nuzzling against his neck and pressing a kiss to his skin.

Jed smiled and cuddled me closer to him, resting his chin atop my head, while letting me rest my head on his chest, "Let's get some sleep," he kissed my brow.

I nodded, and closed my eyes. Later in the night, when Jed was sound asleep, I opened my eyes to see Kate slowly walking out of the flat. Was she a sleepwalker on top of everything? Oh well, if she fell down the stairs, it wouldn't be too much a tragedy. Kate paused and stopped right in front of their couch, just staring at them, or at least Jed. I kept her head down, to make it look like she was asleep. Kate slowly turned and headed back to her room.

"Weirdo," I muttered and lied my head back down against Jed's chest, listening to his even heartbeat. And Kate thought they were freaks~

In the morning, I woke up to the sound of knocking. Ryan was trying to get into the bathroom, but it was occupied by Jed. And I was wondering why there was more room on the couch. Ryan kept knocking, then once more then just walked on in. Jed was still naked in the tub.

"Ryan~" I called out, arching a brow.

Ryan just stared at Jed with an incredulous look of his own. I peeked out from her blanket, "Ryan," I repeated, grumpily, "Leave Jed alone."

"Has Kate said something, What did she say," Jed asked, looking up at Ryan.

"Nothing. Sorry," he quickly left the room, feeling obviously embarrassed.

I passed Ryan and glanced into the bathroom. I saw that Jed was actually still naked in the tub, "I hope Ryan didn't see too much of.. what you've got to offer~" I tried to joke, but seeing Jed's state, closed the door, making sure to lock it and came up to the tub, "What happened? You saw something else...?" I asked worriedly.

"Just the woman being dunked again, now I'm certain it's not James," Jed whispered as he started to get out of the tub.

I quickly gave him a towel to cover up, refusing to stare. He was still breathing heavily, so I wrapped my arms around him tightly, not caring if I got wet or not.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, "Thanks."

"I know how hard this is. I just want to make things a little better, easier on you, Jed. I love you, you know that," I whispered, rubbing his back, comfortingly.

Jed's eyes softened as he looked down at me, "I love you too," he pressed his brow against mine. He looked almost like a puppy.

"I really wanted to hear you say that," I smiled, "Now let's get you dry, what do you say?" I offered him a second towel for his hair. "You'll catch a cold, baby"

Jed nodded and started drying off, "Thanks," he said softly.

"Maybe I should let you catch one though. Then I get to take care of you~" I cupped his face with my hands and smiled. I was once again taking it upon myself to distract him from the vision. I took the towel from his hands and helped him dry off. "Is it safe for me to wash off.

Jed nodded, "Yeah, go for it," he smirked, "Want some company?"

"You sure you wanna go back in there?" I asked as I pulled off my tank top. I was now standing with my back to Jed, only in my undergarments.

Jed shrugged, "Might as well, try and sneak in a quickie. I still owe you and can give you part of it today," he kissed her bare shoulder, "Just as long as we keep quiet,"

"I can do that," I said, smiling at his touch. I felt bad for keeping Ryan waiting, but Jed and I deserved some alone time.

Jed smirked then glanced at the door, "Is it locked," he asked in a whisper.

"I made sure," I nodded, with a little smirk of my own. This sure was one way to distract Jed. He leaned down and captured my lips with his own in a long kiss, as he cupped my face. I kissed back eagerly, leaning against Jed.

Jed slid his hands up and removed my undergarments, then picked me up and carried me to the tub. I felt such a pleasant chill as he ran his other hand through my hair. I leaned in and nipped at his neck, leaving little marks, as I stroked his chest. He swallowed back his groan and rubbed my hip.

"Not stopping this time," I whispered with a devilish smirk as I caressed his side, and moved lower.

"Me neither," he whispered to me and nipped at my neck, playfully. This time I fought back a whimper. I moved into his lap, and leaned fully against him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Jed moved his lips lower as he continued with his actions to satisfy them both.

Once we finished our little quickie, we rinsed off and started to get dressed. Hopefully we weren't too long in there. I know that I wont mind. But! We still had matters to attend to.

"Told you I'd owe you," he whispered with a grin as he dried off. He started to get dressed, glancing over at me from the corner of his eye.

"If I remember correctly, you don't mind being indebted like this," I teased, as I wrapped a towel around myself. "And can I help it if I'm getting addicted to you?"

Jed laughed pleasantly, "I think it's the other way around, love."

"Really?" I smiled as I dried my hair. "Aren't you sweet~"

Jed smirked and kissed my cheek, "I'll be at the bridge most of the day to get some answers, but I should come back soon. You want to come or not?"

"Let's see, I get to go with you, or stay cooped up in here all day.." I pretended to think about it. Well, it really was a no brainier. "Of course I'm coming. Don't leave me here alone~" I pouted cutely.

Jed chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it," he grinned, "Want me to go get your clothes," he offered.

"Yeah.. please," I nodded, ducking my head down. I wasn't expecting to shower, so I hadn't brought any clothing to change into. That was pretty embarrassing. "I'm not walking around in only a towel like you."

"Weren't you the one who told me to be proud," he teased, chuckling. "Was that the expression you used," he winked at her.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then just blinked, "Yeah.. it was.. So maybe I should just go and get my clothes on my own. And be proud of what I have to offer?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"On the other hand I don't feel like exposing you, so I'll go get them. What sort of man would I be if I didn't defend my lady's modesty," he said, heading to the door with an amused smile.

"Thank you, my good sir," I smiled and went over to pecked his lips.

Jed, as he promised, got me my clothes so that I could get dressed. Surprisingly, I could trust him to get me exactly what I needed, not what he'd like to see me in. I dressed and pulled my hair back in a low ponytail, but then shook my head and leaving it loose instead.

"You left marks on my neck again," I said, glancing over my shoulder at Jed, who was also getting dressed.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," he joked.

"I've been here for only two days and Kate already hates me, and I can probably guess why," I pointed out. "She sees this, she'll blow a gasket. My sarcasm and cuteness is all I have against her~"

"And your smarts," he chuckled and kissed my cheek as we walked out the door.

"Yeah," I grinned, taking his hand into my own, giving it a warm squeeze. "Just let me grab something to eat before we go. I'm starving~"

"Of course, I'll wait then," he smiled, nodding his head.

I smiled and went to grab at least some toast. Now my appetite was always pretty good, but lately I just seemed to always be hungry. Maybe it was the stress of coming here? Must be. Nothing else was new after all.

I bumped into Mol on my way to the fridge, "Sorry, good morning~"

Molly smiled, "Good morning, you two," she said, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually. Getting used to the couch," I teased, as I poured myself some milk and took a sip, as I looked around for the bread. "It's not all that bad actually, but I still miss our old bed, huh Jed?" I asked, glancing his way. Jed hummed in response and smiled at me, while pouring himself some coffee. I was sure we were both thinking of the same thing.

I finally found the bread and made herself some toast with jam. While was eating, Jed turned to Molly to ask her about Ryan's brother and the canal he died in. Then Molly made a comment to him how she didn't say anything about a canal. She even brought up about how Jed would go on and on about how when an old lady down the street died, that her husband was feeding her rat poison. Samara glanced at Jed. And this was when he was a kid? Apparently Mol was sure that she didn't scare as easy anymore. Jed scoffed lightly at this then brought up a 'what if' scenario involving 2 ghosts haunting the flat and one of them wanting to do serious harm to them. Really, she wouldn't be scared~?

Molly paused and stared at him for a long time, "..."

"You're so easy to wind up Molly," Jed chuckled and patted the girl's shoulder.

I grabbed my phone and wallet, sticking them into the pockets of my jeans, while still finishing up my toast,

"Okay, I'm ready~" I said, licking my sticky from the jam fingers. Jed glanced at me and chuckled. He saw me behaving like a kid more then anyone else. To him it was pretty amusing, I could see it in his eyes.

"Alright, then we can get going," he smiled offering me his arm.

"See you later, Molly," I waved at her and then took Jed's arm as we headed out.

"Where are you two going," Molly asked curiously. Jed shrugged, "A date," he answered with a smile.

"Can't get any time to ourselves here~" I giggled, playing along. Hey, it was the truth.

Molly chuckled, "Have fun," she waved to them and Jed waved back.

"We'll try," I grumbled as we closed the door behind us. "But hey, at least James shouldn't be aggressive. I didn't feel it at all, with those computers," I said as we headed for the canal.

"Me neither. It was almost like he was trying to remind Ryan," Jed nodded, whispering.

I nodded as we continued walking. It felt nice being this close to Jed. I never got tired of it. He was just so warm. I gave him a small smile. "Let's just try to make sure Ryan doesn't notice us. He's actually a good friend of mine and I don't want him to think I'm, or we are, spying or stalking him."

Jed nodded, and made his way down to the canal, and bent down to look at the water, then looked up and saw the someone. He glanced off to the side and saw Ryan walking on the bridge towards the canal, and grabbed my hand and jogged away behind the bushes. Because I was smaller then Jed was, I was perfectly hidden by the bushes, as we watched Ryan crouch down and stay that way for a moment. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a folded up giving it a long look, he threw it into the water, then got up and started to walk away.

I got out from the bushes and jogged over to the water, only to see the paper float to the bottom. I glanced up and saw James sitting and reading Ryan's letter. He looked, honestly, sad. But strangely calm. I bit my lip in thought. It looked like he wanted to cross over, but couldn't. Maybe Ryan was the reason..? I glanced at Jed. He was probably seeing how James died.. but all I saw was a brief flash of the man, before he once again vanished from sight..

So did that mean that James was willing to let Ryan go? Jed just stared at the spot where James was.

He got up and glanced at me, and gave me a little smile.

"Where to now, boss?" I asked as I smiled back at my lover.

"Follow Ryan," he answered simply with a smile.

I nodded as we hurried to catch up to Ryan, but at the same time, being careful not to get noticed. Ryan went to a cafe and sat at a table, on his own. I just watched him curiously from around the corner. Was he waiting for someone? Maybe his mother? He did say he was going to spend the day with her.

He ordered himself a drink and when he got it and raised the glass up. It was almost like he was saying a quiet praising toast. It was for the seat across from him. Then he set the glass down and looked through the window. I noticed him looking off to the side, and pulled Jed closer, hoping not to draw too much suspicion from Ryan. Jed understood and also moved closer to me and tried to turn his back on Ryan so he wouldn't be noticed. We were really tiring hard to make the guy believe that we were on a date.

I groaned as I saw Ryan wave at us. Busted..

Jed glanced over his shoulder and gave Ryan an awkward half smile, and sighed then looked back at me and motioned me to follow him. Ryan waved us over awkwardly.

I nodded and followed, "We can still try to stick to our story.." I offered in a soft whisper as we entered the cafe. Jed nodded and held the door open for me. Such a gentleman he was. That's what I liked about him the most. I leaned over and pecked his cheek, with s little giggle, "You know we should try and go on a real date sometime. We haven't had one in a while."

Jed chuckled, "This wouldn't count as a real date now would it. Not when there's three people on it," he said, arching a brow. Well, no. Unless you were I to that sort of thing of course.

"Sadly, no," I sighed as we walked up to Ryan. I waved and gave him a little smile, "Hey..."

"Hello," he smiled awkwardly as he nodded at the two of us.

"We were just passing through," Jed said, shuffling slightly.

"Were you following me?" Ryan asked, staring at me then Jed.

"No. We were on a date," Jed answered and looked at me for help. Okay, this was so beyond awkward right now.

"Jed promised me one, since he dragged me off to meet Kate," I said with a bright, convincing, smile. "And I was getting hungry... so we headed here~"

Part of that was true. I was getting hungry again.

"Are you... waiting for someone though?" I asked quietly, letting my smile drop a little.

"No, no just...my brother and I sat here, this was the last place we sat and talked in, before he...well, the rest you know," Ryan answered.

"Then we'll leave you two," Jed said, as he wrapped an arm around my waist to guide me away. I nodded and started to turn away.

Ryan protested slightly, "Do you want a beer," he asked Jed.

"You boys okay with my company, or will I be a third wheel?" I asked, giving my best attempt at making a joke. Ryan chuckled and motioned to the waiter for a 3rd chair to be brought over. He ordered me a drink as well. Knowing that this occasion was important I agreed to toast and pay my respects to James. Only instead of beer, I had a glass of light white wine. "I remember James, he was a really good guy. You kept trying to pair me up with him in college," I smiled at the memory.

Ryan chuckled, "James liked you, thought you were very pretty, still thought that way," he smiled fondly.

"He was a dear," I smiled and took a small sip of the wine, "Makes me feel bad that I had to.. go away. You know, my health.."

"A great shame, that was," he said in agreement.

I glanced at Jed, in apology. I didn't mean anything bad, when I brought that up. James was cute, but I really only loved him as a brother.. a great friend. Jed just glanced at me and smiled genuinely. Ryan started to tell them, mostly Jed, about his brother and how he died. That the people responsible were in jail, but they could be out sooner then expected.

I ordered something to eat, feeling the wine go to my head. I felt slightly dizzy, from just one glass. That's not something that happened often. Maybe it's because I drank on an empty stomach.

Then suddenly Ryan looked at Jed and asked, "Do you see ghosts?"

He sounded dead serious about it too. Where could he have heard about that?

"Did Kate tell you that?" Jed asked, arching a brow. Right.. Who else could have done it?

"Something like that. Is it true," Ryan asked quietly. He actually sounded hopeful. He probably wanted to connect with James. That was easy to guess. I know that if I was in his shoes, then that would be exactly what I'd want.

"You should really listen to Kate less," I said evenly, as I finished my glass of wine. Kate, Kate, Kate.. That name is starting to really irritate me. "I doubt that she knows half of what she's talking about"

"Look you can tell me. I'm not like Kate," Ryan insisted. "I'll listen to you."

"Another drink?" Jed asked, trying to avoid the subject as well. I shook my head, "I'll pass. One feels like enough for me. I'm already feeling it. If I have another, you'l be carrying me back," she warned Jed. He only chuckled at me.

"And no, I'm not a lightweight," I huffed. Now, Jed knew this was true, I usually handled my alcohol pretty well. And eventually we agreed and Jed started to open up more to Ryan. I listened to them, silently, happy that the two were finally bonding. It was cute~

We stayed at the cafe until it started to get dark and then headed home. Jed and I were finally able to cheer Ryan up, so the day wasn't all bad. We ended up talking and laughing about some funny and embarrassing things that Kate did when she was 9. We eventually started to head back home.

When we finally got to the front gate, and Ryan once again repeated his action, "Do you see things?"

"Ryan.." Jed groaned. I was trailing behind them, at a slower pace.

"I saw the way you looked in that bath, you looked like you were having a fit or something," Ryan insisted, looking nervous. "Could you speak to him? My brother, James..?"

"Ryan, could you seriously stop with this interrogation?" I asked, with a deep frown. I was feeling pretty grumpy, and that drink that I had wasn't agreeing with me at all. It was making me feel a bit sick.

That when I heard Jed's phone buzz and beep, as he got more and more texts. The phone just kept beeping, without stopping:

"Save Kate"

"It doesn't matter.." Jed muttered, frowning even more. He left my side, bolting inside and running up the stairs . I knew he was headed up to the flat.

"Jed..." Ryan and I exchanged glances and hurried after him.

When inside the flat Jed looked around for Kate and then headed for the bathroom. As he grabbed the handle, and groaned. He must be seeing the very same vision, about the woman being dunked under the water of a large basin. And a pair of hands, taking a ring off of her finger. It was a good guess, because I was catching vibes off of the situation as well. I was getting the same choking feeling as if I was reliving my own drowning episode.

"Jed, what's the matter?" Ryan asked with a frown

"Look it's not James," I said, as Jed kicked in the door to the bathroom and ran to the tub.

"This has nothing to do with your brother," Jed insisted as well, running to Kate.

I knew that to Ryan this would look beyond weird, but I decided to let him watch as Jed dove halfway into the water of what looked like a shallow tub, trying to fish Kate out. He was struggling with the ghost of the drowned woman, because instead of his cousin, she was the one he managed to pull out at first. He let her go, taken by surprise at first, but then went back to the tub and searched again for Kate. He stood up, in the middle of the bathroom, with the ring in his hand. I could clearly see, a woman grab him from behind, and scowl.

"You just want this then?" He said, sounding a bit out of breath. He took one of her hands and put the ring onto her finger. "We didn't take it from you. No one is keeping you here, you're free."

The ghost looked at him for a split second, then vanished, leaving behind a puddle of water. As for Jed, Ryan watched him with wide eyes as he fished Kate out of the water. He set her down on the ground and started to give her SPR, until she gasped and opened her eyes and tried to breathe choking on water.

Jed wrapped his arms around her trying to calm Kate down, "You must have fell asleep in the water," he said, hoping she'd buy it. He covered her with the towel and cradled her to him hoping to comfort her. Kate was sobbing loudly as she gripped onto Jed.

I turned away from the scene and went into the living room to get my stuff. Kate was alright and saved, we could leave, right? At least now maybe Kate would chill.

After comforting her, Jed asked Ryan to help Kate into her room, then he went to go join me in the living room, "We can go now," he said.

"Are you sure? She's not gonna let you go now.." I muttered, as I folded up my sweater and put it in my bag.

"I'm about ready," he nodded as he packed his stuff, "Kate's alright, she has her friends."

I nodded and leaned against Jed, "That didn't come out right, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired that's all," I admitted with a little smile.

Jed glanced at her and nodded, "I know you didn't mean it. I know personally how nasty Kate can be, and believe me none of it's your fault. It's alright," he smiled and kissed my lips, "Let's just go before she comes out of her shock."

"I can't wait to get out of here. I can rest when we get home," I said sincerely, nodding my head. I slung my bag over my shoulder. "You coming?"

Jed nodded, and wrapped an arm around me, "Yeah, I'm ready."

On their way out, Ryan stopped us, "Jed, I saw you talking to someone, but I didn't see anyone..."

"She was a patient here," Jed answered, "They ducked her under water to drown her evil spirit," he explained.

"What was wrong with her?" Ryan frowned

"Probably fancied someone she shouldn't have and her husband got her put away," he said then went to reach for the doorknob.

"Wait but you said..." Ryan started, but I cut him off, "Jed doesn't just see ghosts. He sees how they died. Happy?" I asked, sounding a bit snappishly. I just wanted to get out of this place.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Came Kate's unusually quiet voice

.

Great... Just perfect! I sighed and made my way to the door. Jed didn't answer her he just turned to walk away to follow after me. He didn't have to explain himself to her anymore.

"Jed.. stay.. You don't want to go, do you?" Kate grabbed his sleeve

Jed glanced at her, with a stoic expression, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And...I do have other plans," he murmured casting a meaningful glance at me.

"But am I?" Kate whispered. I shook my head and just kept walking. Kate could only drag Jed into trouble

Jed stared at her, their eyes meeting, it looked like he was searching hers, "...," he turned around and left, pulling on my hand wanting me to follow him.

I gladly did just that, leaving Kate behind. I could feel Kate staring at our retreating backs. If I learned anything about her, Kate must be feeling inner turmoil brewing in herself. She must just be jealous, that she had lost the attention and affection she was used to getting from Jed.

When they were in the fresh air, I finally felt relief. I was glad to be out of that place, but then I noticed something, "Jed, was that there before?" I pointed to a message painted on the brick wall surrounding the former asylum.

_'Save yourselves from Kate'_

Jed stared at it as a white van drove past it, "No..."

He slowly raised his head and looked up, his eyes widened slowly.

"Jed..." I muttered as I stared at the windows as well. There, in almost every window was a pale face, with pitch black eyes. Ghosts...

My phone started to ring, so I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was my mother calling.. Great what was I supposed to say now? I looked at Jed;

"I don't want to go back in there," I said quietly but firmly.

"I know...I don't either," he grumbled, lowering his head. "But her life is at stake."

"So is my sanity," I tried to ignore the call. I sighed and sat down on the curb.

Jed sat down next to me, "I'll talk her into trying to get us a separate room," he reasoned.

"Is it really what you want...?" After a moment of silence, I looked up at him with hesitation. This was going to be a nightmare.

"No...I just want to leave here, but Kate's still my cousin, even if not by blood, I have an obligation to her," he mumbled.

"Yeah.. I know how that goes, family before all else," I murmured as my phone rang again, "I'll tell mom that we won't be making it anytime soon then.." I said looking down at the ground.

Jed leaned down and kissed my cheek, "Which is why I'll request a separate room for us, so we can be alone and away from them, I want to be alone with you," he nuzzled against my neck and kissed the skin softly.

"Okay..." I nodded and finally answered my phone, "Hey mom. I didn't hear you call the first time. I'm sorry."

"_That's alright sweetheart, so when will you be getting here,"_ she asked pleasantly.

"I'm not sure," I said sadly. "As soon as we can. Jed's having some... family problems," I said with a quiet sniffle. "But I really miss you and dad...very much, so I'm doing all I can to make it home"

"_It's alright sweetie, you tell Jed to take his time, and that we'll be waiting. Just keep us updated. We miss you too_," my mom said in her usual, understanding tone of voice. Every time that I heard her voice like this was when I realized just how much I miss her.

I sniffled again, "Okay. Thanks mom," I said quietly. "Tell daddy that I miss him so much," I leaned against Jed, as I listened to her mother's voice. "I guess I'm so homesick that I'm turning into a great big mess. And how does Jed tolerate me?" I said to my mother, but as I did I glanced up at Jed.

Jed wrapped his arms around me, "Very well," he whispered into my ear, "And he promises to make it up to you," he whispered.

"I have to go mom.." I said sadly, "But I'll call you back as soon as I have any news. I promise... I love you," I said warmly.

"We _love you too sweetheart get some rest, bye for now. We'll be waiting,_" Larissa said affectionately.

I hung up the phone with a little sniffle. I cuddled against Jed, hugging him tightly.

"They'll wait for us," I whispered sadly.

"I'll make it all up to you I promise, and I'll apologize to both of your parents," he rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's fine," I pulled away and picked up my bag. I ignored his gaze for a moment as I turned around and headed back inside. Kate will gloat so bad when she sees us coming right back to her doorstep, I just know it! This was just amazing... in the worst way possible!

I turned around to face Jed again, "When you say you'll make it up, you better think of something good.." I warned, with a little frown.

"I'll give you that treat I promised," he said wrapping an arm around me tightly. He could tell that k was extremely upset.

"Is sex always your first option?" I sighed, but shook my head, "It's fine... "

"I'm joking, thought it would make you laugh, but I guess I can resort to my secret weapon," he said.

"And what's that?" I asked, arching a brow

Jed smirked, "I cook dinner," he said simply.

"Okay, go for it," I said simply. "I'm sorry for being like this. I just haven't been home in a while and I was really looking forward to seeing my parents again," I nuzzled against him**.**

"You shouldn't. It's all my fault," he mumbled, "You deserve a normal guy who won't drag you down," he whispered to me, wrapping his arm tightly around me.

"Drag me down?" I repeated after him, as I stopped walking and forced him to look at me, "Normal guys think I drag them down. You think I didn't try dating in high school, college? As soon as they found out I was a freak, every one of those guys who promised they never would - left my side. That's normal... " I said angrily, at the memory.

"I want a normal life, yes. A family even, but every time I used to think about it, I would realize that with what I have that probably won't happen..and then you come along and prove me wrong. My life is as normal now as it can possibly get," I murmured, trying to go back to smiling. "After meeting your family, I just wanted to introduce you to mine, because I know that they'll accept you. And that's something the Bettany's never will..."

Jed gazed at me and cupped my face, and kissed me, "I love you," he said. This was the first time he said it first.

I blinked up at him, as my bottom lip trembled, "I love you to, so very much, and you know that. I'd never step foot in a place like this for just anyone. Jed... I just don't want us to stay in this place for too long.. " I hugged him tighter, leaning up to kiss his lips.

"We won't I promise," he said firmly.

I then wiped at my eyes. That was the first time in a while that I've had a breakdown quite like that. I really have to pull herself together.

"I can just already see the smug look on Kate's face when we come back.. She'll just think she was right. And that you want to stay," I said, following Jed inside, grudgingly.

"She won't, when she hears that I want a separate room for us," he said, "I don't want to stay, I just want to watch her from a distance, Ryan and Mol can't protect her and she can barely protect herself."

"Of course," I nodded, as we reached the flat. "Go ahead. Take care of the situation, cause I'm not saying a word.."

And Jed did, he agreed with Kate that he and I would take the last empty room of the flat, and stay as long as he worked as the handyman. I was convinced to work at the café/bar downstairs, as the bartender/waitress down at the cafe. It was supposed to cover the cost of us living in the flat. Jed had taken our things to the room, and didn't say much to Kate after that.

I just hummed as I ignored Kate as well. I looked around the small room. And now I know how Harry Potter felt like, living in a cupboard. What did she call this? A studio? I flopped down on the bed, in irritation. I guess this will have to do. Hopefully it won't be for long..


End file.
